Computer networks typically include various devices distributed logically between endpoint client and server devices that are communicating. These various intermediate devices form hops that the data packets traverse as they are propagated through the network(s) until reaching the final destination. Through routing of the data packets, the endpoints are typically unaware of the intermediate devices. The data packet from one endpoint device has a destination of the other endpoint device that is the final destination for the packet, yet the intermediate devices, which are network-transparent, send and receive the data packets in order to deliver them to the destination.
The term “network-transparent” means that the endpoint client and service devices have no awareness of these intermediate devices. In some cases, an intermediate device that is network-transparent to the endpoints may need to be discovered for some purpose. That is, one of the endpoint devices or another intermediate device logically between the endpoint devices may need to become aware of the existence and of some properties of the network-transparent device in order to perform its function. For example, WAN (Wide Area Network) acceleration devices must typically be deployed pair-wise as intermediate devices in a network in order to improve network throughput using a variety of techniques.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.